Whovian Eyebrow Adventures
by ShiploadOfShips
Summary: When the 1st doctor's eyebrows come to life they go on adventures to animate the eyebrows of other Doctor Who characters while fighting and falling in love. LOVE POLYGON! Randomness will ensue. Everything's better with Jamie.


The 1st doctor was flying his TARDIS, a beaker of mysterious fluid sitting on the console as he navigated through time and space. Suddenly the TARDIS jerked wildly, causing the mysterious fluid to fly through the air toward his face. Before he had time to dodge it it splashed on his forehead.

"Ahh my face!", he exclaimed, grabbing at his eyebrows.

"Oi get your hands off us!", shouted the eyebrows in reply, "That's rather inappropriate!" The shock of his suddenly sentient eyebrows caused 1st doctor to faint. In the background a shout of "Grandfather!" was heard before Susan fainted as well.

"Well that was interesting.", said one eyebrow to the other, "What should we do now?"

"Let's talk to those fellows on the girls face over there. They look friendly. Hey you! Over there! Where are we?! What's going on?!" There was no reply from the non-sentient eyebrows.

"I don't think they can hear us. Maybe we should go over there." Detaching themselves from 1st doctor's face, they flew over to Susan.

"CAN YOU HEAR US?," shouted the eyebrows, "DO YOU NEED LIFE ALERT?" But still there was no reply.

"I think they're dead." said one eyebrow sadly.

"But how could that be?" replied the other, "They are perfectly intact, and the only way to kill our kind is by shaving them."

"Or maybe they're just asleep. Come to think of it, I can't remember anything before that mysterious fluid splashed on us. Perhaps that's what woke us up!" The eyebrow exclaimed, "We have to make more of it and wake the others of our kind!"

"But where would we get more of it? It's not like we know what it is or where it came from." This problem was solved by the 1st doctor waking up.

"Where have my eyebrows gone? Hm? Where'd they go?" he said while feeling his forehead.

"We're over here!" replied the eyebrows. The 1st doctor stared in alarm. Even with all the strange things he'd seen, he had never expected to be having a conversation with his own eyebrows. He then noticed Susan lying on the ground.

"Susan are you alright?" asked the doctor.

"Don't worry," replied the eyebrows, "she just fainted. She'll be fine in a minute. Now where did you get that mysterious liquid? We need more of it."

"Why?" asked the 1st doctor, who was still very confused, "It is very dangerous." _And I'm not even quite sure what it does, but I'll never admit that, _thought the doctor.

"We need it to wake up the other eyebrows" they explained, wiggling themselves in the direction of Susan's eyebrows.

"Hm well I suppose I could whip you up a batch." the 1st doctor replied, making his way to another part of the TARDIS. A few minutes later he returned with another beaker of the liquid. Susan had recovered but seemed not to have noticed the eyebrows.

"Grandfather!" Susan exclaimed, "I had the strangest dream! Your eyebrows! They were alive an-"

"That wasn't a dream," the doctor interrupted, "they're right there next to you." Before the eyebrows could even say hello, she screamed and fainted again. In all the commotion, no one noticed that the TARDIS had landed. The doctor set the mysterious liquid in front of the eyebrows, who immediately got to work dipping themselves in the solution and rubbing it on Susan's eyebrows. Susan's eyebrows sprung to life, excitedly flying about. While this was occurring, the doctor opened the TARDIS doors. He then turned to the eyebrows and said,

"I just want to take a look outside, I'll be back in five minutes." The eyebrows followed him outside, carrying the beaker between themselves, into what appeared to be a dense forest.

"This is great!" said Susan's eyebrows to the 1st doctor's, "Thank you so much for bringing us to life!"

"It is nice isn't it," replied the 1st doctor's eyebrows, "but now its getting a bit hard to tell who's who. When it was just the two of us there was no problem, but now we need names." They continued flying through the forest, now pondering what to call themselves. As they passed another tree Susan's left eyebrow shouted, "I wanna be named leaf!"

"I like fire." replied the 1st doctor's left eyebrow, "So I'll name myself that."

"I'll be Cowboy I think." said the 1st doctor's right eyebrow, "And what about you?" he said to Susan's right eyebrow.

"Umm...BUTTER!" he shouted. The other eyebrows gave Butter a strange look, but did not question why he chose to name himself that.

"Now that we've named ourselves I think we have another problem." Cowboy said, "I don't know where that old guy went and we seem to be lost." They continued to wander about the forest until they came across the TARDIS. As soon as they flew inside however the noticed that something seemed to be amiss.

"Its different on the inside." observed Butter.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious, I hadn't noticed." replied Fire sarcastically. The interior was cave-like, dome-shaped with the console at the center.

"There's some guy sleeping in the chair over there!" Butter exclaimed. This however, Fire and the others hadn't noticed. Sure enough, there dozed the 10th doctor. The next thing they noticed was his eyebrows. They silently moved to the 10th doctor and poured the potion onto his right eyebrow, which came to life and loudly yelled "Whi-hi-hi-hoo!"

"Wat?" shouted the doctor, biting the eyebrows floating in front of him in half.

"LEAF! BUTTER! NOOOO!" screamed Cowboy.

"I don't think they can hear you, they seem to be dead." Fire said to Cowboy, who glared at her but did not dignify that comment with a response.

"Wat? Wat? WAT?" said the 10th doctor. The eyebrows panicked and quickly fled from the TARDIS.

"What just happened in there?!" asked the 10th doctor's eyebrow.

"What?" said Fire, who was comforting Cowboy. "Our companions Leaf and Butter were just killed by that guy."

"Oh do I get a name too?!" exclaimed the 10th doctor's right eyebrow.

"Is that really all you care about?!" yelled Cowboy. The 10th doctor's right eyebrow suddenly noticed how beautiful Cowboy was when he was angry. He realized that he may have been in love with Cowboy, who was oblivious to this. "But if that's what you want you can be...Frog." The eyebrows then continued on their quest to find and awaken more of their kind.


End file.
